The Sticks-mas discovery
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Sticks shows everyone in hedgehog village what christmas is all about Also with mayor finks help at the end References: what the (censored f word) is a sonic from Jontron Linus reciting Luke 2:8-14 from A Charlie Brown Christmas Hark the Herald Angels sing from A charlie brown christmas Christmas who? From spongebob And The X-mas discovery from SMG4


Hey guys!

Sorry this was posted a day late (er, the day after Christmas) but now you have it!

(Sonic and Amy are just walking when all of a sudden they hear Sticks singing "it's the most wonderful time of the year!")

Sonic: that's weird, Sticks doesn't usually sing at random times.

Amy: yeah, the only other thing that happens at random times that I can remember her doing is rambling about possums, kumkwats and the government of green hill,mobius, oh and also eating nuts.

(They continue watching Sticks, who then comes out to her swinging vine with Christmas lights, but first notices the two.)

Sticks: Oh hi, guys!

Mind helping your paranoid badger friend out and holding the other end of these lights?

Sonic: uh, sure!

Amy: ok.

(Sticks climbs onto the swing vine and tosses Christmas lights along the rim of her house)

Sonic: so what are you decorating for?

Sticks: Only the best holiday in the world, Christmas!

Sonic: oh, is it that holiday that has to do with family and friends?

Amy: and mistletoe?

Sticks: yep!

Its also about decorations! Just look at these lights!

(The lights on sticks' tree light up in rainbow colors)

Sonic: lets get tails and knuckles! They must see this!

(Sonic, Amy and sticks soon head over to knuckles' house)

Sonic: knucks! Come on!

(Knuckles opens the door)

Knuckles: I heard Sticks singing something while I was hanging in here, what was it?

Sticks: preparation for Christmas!

Knuckles: what the heck is a Christmas?

Sonic: only the best holiday for friends and family like us!

Sticks: and decorations!

(Zooey and tails are at a nearby plane gas station fueling up tails' plane)

Sonic: come on!

(Sonic,Amy Sticks and knuckles go check out the lights)

Knuckles: oh! I get it now, it's the holiday where I got my chaos emerald generator from tails.

Tails: did I hear my name?

Sonic: hey tails! What are you filling your plane up for?

Tails: I'm going Christmas shopping with Zooey at the new mobius mall zone! She goes CRAZY over every sale.

(Later after everyone got back from the mall zone, it started snowing!)

Tails: good thing we came back when we did!

Knuckles: what is this stuff that's coming from the sky?

Sonic: it's snow!

(One snow filled montage later, doctor eggman throws a snowball and hits Amy)

Amy: YOWCH!

Dr eggman: Christmas isn't just about snow and presents and family, ITS ABOUT SNOWBALL FIGHTS! Snowbot, ATTAAAAAAACCKKK!!

(A white robot shoots snowballs out faster than a machine gun while Amy deflects snowballs with her hammer and sonic speedily throws snowballs and then goes to the top of a nearby hill and rolls down at the speed of sound all covered in snow and lunges himself at eggman and snowbot who both collapse.)

(Later, Sonic Amy, sticks, tails and Zooey are having a bonfire with other villagers, mayor fink comes out to his podium)

Mayor fink: The first Christmas has officially reached hedgehog village. I saw a lot of things that resembled Christmas spirit, but let's not forget it didn't start out this year but a rather long time ago.

"And there were in the same country shepherds, abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said to them, Fear not: for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you this day in the city of David a Saviour is born, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; You shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel, a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men."

All: MERRRY CHRISTMAS HEDGEHOG VILLAGE!

(Sticks leads everyone in the singing of "hark the herald angels sing")

THE END


End file.
